chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Taste Makers
Taste Makers is the 20th episode in Season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Adam, Gabe, Zack, Doug, Angela, Louis, Stan, and Stella arrive at the Davenport retirement community, while a neighbor ignores Stan's plea to call the police. In another part of the community, Ann and John visit Marie and Barry Jr. to thank them for filling Fakeblock with fake employees for Rex's recent visit to the office. John thinks that Marie fired the real employees months ago. However, she explains that she told Barry Jr. to fire everyone at Fakeblock and then she fired Barry Jr., who apparently didn't fire anyone else. Speaking as Doug, Barry Jr. talks about killing off his main persona so he can live in the retirement center forever, with complete disregard towards the children. Meanwhile, Ann worries that she'll be so deep in debt she'll have to live in her old bedroom in Phoenix. Later on the Waverider, Heather finds her daughter in her storage area, having a minor regression. Heather tells her about a "Gated Community" file in the DMI computers. She is trying to print it out on the 3D dental printer and asks her daughter to help her with the error messages. Ann and John confess to her about Fakeblock being in debt, but Chase overhears and offers to move them to the Waverider's new level. Up in the attic of Olive's old house, Diggie, Holden, Willow, Val, Murphy, Edna, and Brownie argue about not having enough food. Holden decides to get them a new place to live on the Waverider. Marie, as Evelyn, and Barry Jr., as Doug, return to their condo while Adam, Gabe, Zack, Doug, Angela, Louis, Stella, and Stan are there. Doug recognizes them at the door and asks "Why'd he call you by my name?" Panicking, Barry Jr. hits both Stan and Stella on the head, then Adam, Zack, Gabe, Doug, Angela, and Louis escape. Going to the beach, they rent a Zorb ball before deciding to get a six-seater bike instead. Adam then runs into Berry and asks him to take his place on the adventure, as he has had all he can take. Soon Ann and John present to their spouses the new offices on the Waverider, and Marie tries to convince John to let Rex buy Fakeblock. Barry Jr. talks about "Doug"-short for Joshua Douglas, he insists-as the prominent part of his personality, and wonders how to make Stan and Stella go away without hitting them on the head again. John and Ann equally hope to sell Fakeblock to someone else, but first, they need a new clueless president that won't ask questions about the software. Just then Adam comes onboard to check his email, and he tells them he's looking for a new job since he quit DMI. He mentions that he also let Diggie, Holden, Willow, Val, and their kids move into the ship's kitchen. John, Ann, Marie, and Barry Jr. decide to hire Adam to be the president of Fakeblock. He evicts Diggie, Holden, Willow, Val, Edna, Murphy, and Brownie from the office kitchen. Not wanting to return to the attic, Val suggests they move to a nearby tent city. Then Diggie gives Adam an invitation from the Mafia. Adam thinks this might be a message from Cody Jr, who had mafia connections, and goes to find Elaine and Berry. Chase and Ann check the 3D printer and find a map of a border wall (but printed out as a row of teeth). They uncheck the "presume teeth" setting on the printer and print the "Gated Community" again. Meanwhile, Adam sends a nervous Berry to Quick Hard Cement to meet the Mafia. Connor Dons is threatening to tap dance on somebody's grave. Connor tells Berry that they know he is really straight, that he only came out as gay for his parade trick. They also saw his TV announcement that he is going into Christian conversion therapy, and they are angry at him. Connor wants Berry to go to the therapy but then announce that it didn't work. He says Berry has to stay gay for seven years, then they'll let him "age out." Connor says this is more generous than what they did to Cody Jr. for pretending to be gay. Berry tries to tell Connor that Doug probably didn't kill Evie, they were very close, but she was also close to Louis and Angela. He decides against bringing up Clarie and Zoltan for simplicity's sake. Then two guys bring in a body bag and Connor tells Berry to make it disappear. He says that they got most of the cement off of it, implying that it's Cody Jr's body. Berry is upset, but drags the body bag away after Connor threatens to tap dance on his grave. Diggie, Holden, Willow, Val, Murphy, Edna, and Brownie move into a Tent City store in a mall.